Home sweet home?
by crazyredchicken
Summary: When Trapper returns home he runs into a nurse he 'knew'.
1. Chapter 1

" Alright let's go" after the whirl of chopper blades and steady rising of the chopper they were gone. Soon to be former Captain 'Trapper' John Francis Xavier McIntyre wiped tears from his eyes. _Hawkeye_ how could he not have waited around to say goodbyewhile Hawkeye was in Tokyo on R&R he got his orders to go stateside. He wantedto say goodbye or a note but NO the pilot had to leave right away. The jerk Now they arrived at Kempo Airbase and without a word the pilot landed the helicopter,

Handed Trapper his bag and flew off again for his next task. Trapper sighed, he needed a drink fortunately there was an officers club nearby. After a brisk walk he entered it and sat down at the bar. The man behind the bar took one look at his captain bars and asked him what he wanted "scotch and soda" it was going to be a long plane ride.

At an airport in Boston, Misses Louise McIntyre waited anxiously with their two daughters for him. Becky spotted him first "daddy" she cried out as she raced towards him, he dropped his bag and bent down to pick her up. "You don't know how much I missed you," he said softly as he gently kissed her cheek, his eyes were shining.

When Kathy saw this she too raced towards him and he hoisted her up in his other arm, then whispered, " I love you both so much". Louise stopped in her tracks, watching him embrace their two daughters when he turned his attention from them to her he started crying.

Authors note: This is just setting things up, next chapter a nurse from the 4077th makes an appearance, thanks for reading please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Things seemed to be going good for Trapper he made new memories with his family, reacquainted himself with old neighbors and just generally enjoyed being with his family. He didn't get a job though he wanted to spend some more time with his family first. Trapper kept track of the war though he just needed to know what was happening

To his old army buddies. The war was still going on with know end in sight and even though Trapper had only been there for a few months it felt like an eternity.

There was a knock on the door and setting down his paper he walked to the door and stooped in his tracks. That face he knew that face. "Mr. MacIntyre?" the lady at the door asked. Trapper opened it and stepped outside "Remember me?" she asked when he said nothing she said " I'm Marge Cutler you fought for me in the boxing tournament so I could stay but not long after that I got shipped to Tokyo General and we-, you know".

Trapper still said nothing it wasn't that he had forgotten but he was trying to forget he never told he wife what happened in Korea he just couldn't. " Why did you come here?"

"because I love you" she moved to embrace him but he stepped back.

Just then Louise pulled up in the family car with Kathy and Becky in the back in their car seats. She had picked the kids up from preschool because she thought they had needed a little time alone. She got out of the car and eyed them curiously "What's going here?" "Who are you?" Cutler asked. " I'm his wife I'll ask the questions," she snapped.

"Mommy!" Kathy pleaded she had forgotten about the kids. " I'm going to bring the kids inside when I come outside she better be gone" she glared at Cutler " and you better tell me what's going on" her glare was now aimed at Trapper.

Louise took the kids inside and Trapper just stood their not knowing what to do or what to say. Cutler started sobbing and ran off. " Now where did she come from she probably lived nearby now which means that there would be more trouble in the future.

With a sigh Trapper walked back into the house and found Louise watching him as she said, "The kids are in bed". He nodded. "Who was she?" " Louise I meant to tell you-" "oh no Trapper just no" she knew what was coming. "I-" He gulped and shut his eyes against tears. " I was involved with several women" the tears were coming now.

Louise just stared off into the distance and cried softly. Then little Becky came in and asked, "Are mommy and daddy fighting?" Trapper walked over to her picked her up and gently put her back into her bed. Then gently kissing her silently left her room and then the house.

Authors note: Two chapters in a day a record for me it just kept coming to me so but after today the updates won't be so frequent but they will be more than my other fics. Thanks to mrsmcintyre for the review.


	3. Chapter 3

3 months later…

**3 months later….**

Trapper sat outside of the Boston General boardroom and waited for their decision. A short while later their desk clerk came out and handed him a sheet of paper it had said in bold print **Application Rejected** no reasons what so ever after that he saw the board members names and one of them couldn't have stood more if you had used octopus ink to highlight it, the name was Frank Burns.

Brushing past the desk clerk Trapper, threw open the door and wordlessly walked over to one of the board members; grabbed a pencil and a blank piece of paper and started writing on it; then ignoring the man's shouts for security Trapper strode over to Frank and handed the piece of paper to Frank. He gulped and said, " Let's talk in the hall Mr.McIntyre."

Once they were out in the hall Trapper momentarily forgot his anger towards the ferret faced man and asked a question that suddenly popped into his mind " when did you get home from Korea and why aren't you with your wife and kids". The war had been raging on for nearly a year now and Trapper thought about his old buddy Hawkeye.

Frank looked down at the ground " I got shipped home about two months ago after I went berserk I landed the job as chief surgeon at a hospital Indiana which was nice it was close to home but" Frank sighed. " but my wife found out about me and Margaret she won't let me see the kids so I requested a transfer here."

For once Trapper felt sorry for him he knew far to well what it was like to give into our temptations in a war zone. " Well I'm glad that's settled" Frank said as he started to walk way. " Wait Frank; I need this job". " Oh really and why should I give it to you after all the humiliation you dished out to me in Korea."

" Because I've been living like a bum for the past three months." Frank gave him his classic confused look. " I know what you are going through Frank my wife found out about my past 'adventures' and so I ended up leaving and I've been working various job that don't enough to pay rent and I need a steady job; one that I'm good at. "Until I can figure out a way I can prove to my wife that I love her". " I'll see what I can do," Frank said. "Thanks Frank" Trapper called after him.

Not long after Frank emerged with several suit-clad figures streamlining behind him. " You've got the job," Frank said as he moved to the side so the line could pass down the hall. "And if you want you can stay at my place it's small but it's a habitat." "Wow thanks Frank but where is this sudden this sudden generosity coming from?" " A war couldn't change me but my wife did" He replied.

Authors note: Thanks to mrsmacintyre for the reviews they really help motivate. I didn't think this chapter would come so fast to me but it did.


	4. Chapter 4

"_You betrayed me, you left without even saying goodbye. You!_" Trapper woke up in a cold sweat; his yellow bathrobe stained with sweat. He was dreaming that he was in Korea being operated on by Hawkeye and he wasn't using anesthesia and he just kept saying that over and over.

Later that morning ….

Trapper and Frank piled into Frank's car for Trapper's first day at Boston General. He got to know the routine, met the staff and learned the rules and regulations. He couldn't help but think how bland the people that worked not that he intended to judge them but working in a hospital again reminded him of the colorful personalities of those he worked with at the 4077th. Trapper learned firsthand how a war zone brought out the best and worst of people.

Later that evening…

" So Frank why didn't you want those board members to know about your affair; after all who cares about what people think; what's important is what you think about yourself". " Well I didn't want to lose any respect they might have for me." "Like young Jenkins." Trapper remembered the man whose paper and pencil he had commandeered. " It was the first time anyone looked up to me usually people look down on me."

Even later that evening…

Trapper was at a bar not far from where he was staying with Frank. He was staring into his drink; thinking of Louise and the kids it must be so hard for them. Then Marge Cutler walked in and when she spotted him sat down next to him and said "Hey." Trapper stared further into his drink and said "Hey" his voice was cold, without emotion

"Look" she started with a sigh. " I'm sorry, I should have never come to see you I just thought we had something more" she got up and left just like that. Trapper finished his drink and asked for another.

Authors note: sorry the chapters are so short. Thanks to katemcintyre and Heavenlykitten

For the reviews. I appreciate them and thanks for reading please review.


	5. Chapter 5

"

" Oh quit being a cheapskate Frank" Trapper said as he put the item in question in the shopping cart. It was a Saturday and they where at the grocery store when he saw Louise with kids as she tried unsuccessfully to cheer them up while she shopped.

He thought about going over to her but decided against it. " I'll see you outside" Trapper told Frank who merely grunted in response. After Trapper stepped outside he spotted where Louise was parked and had the kids in car and was finishing loading up the groceries. _How does she do it all and without and help? _He wondered as continued to her location.

When he got to her car he she was closing the trunk and getting ready to get in her car and drive away when she saw him. " John" she gasped out her surprise. She used to call him by his nickname Trapper remembered sadly. " I just want to say my piece," he said before she could say anything else. " I just want you to know that I am very sorry what I did but at the same time I want you to understand what it was like over there and that I was missing you while we were patching up guys just to send them back to the frontlines again to killed or sent back to us in an endless cycle."

He turned and walked to where Frank was now waiting patiently in the car_ guess he has changed_ Trapper thought as he got in. They drove away. Louise watched him as he left then turned her attention to Katie and Becky in the car t were sleeping then she got in and drove away.

" Ok Frank I got a chance to say my peace to my wife now you should get your own chance" he gestured for him to sit and handed him a piece of paper and a fountain pen then Trapper left him to his thoughts.

_Dear Mrs. Burns_

_I just wanted let know that I still care about you and always will. I'm sorry for what I did but I was many miles from home and I thought that she highly of me like my father pretended to do. One of my colleagues from Korea is living with me and going through a similar situation. I just wanted you to know that I love you and always will, send my love to the kids._

_Love always,_

_Ferret Face. _

_--_

To katemcintyre: yeah I'm a big Trapper fan to. Thanks for the reviews.

To heavenlykitten: Sorry it doesn't look like Trapper and Marge will have a relationship that ends up being more than friends because I wanted to show him in a different light.

Sorry for the wait, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

"What a joint" stated Frank as they walked through the doors of a fancy new restaurant called the Bazaar; Trapper's eyes scanned the crowd until they found Louise sitting at a table engaged in a conversation with a rather eloquent looking man. He walked over with Frank not far behind. "Hi there" Trapper said as he plastered a fake smile on his face.

" Hey John" Louise said as looked up from her meal "hello Mr. Burns" she added upon spotting Frank. Frank nodded as he kept his features impassive. The man stood up and offered his hand " I'm Rick Hatchland." Trapper ignored him. "So what are you two doing were not divorced _yet_" acid practically oozed from his voice as he said it.

Rick gulped nervously "we uh-" "oh were just hanging out" she took his arm and guided him out of the restaurant. "You forgot to pay!" Trapper shouted in attempt to keep them from leaving. They didn't turn around as they exited. A few heads turned from their meals and conversations to see what was going on but Trapper's angry glare turned them around again.

He walked over to where two men wearing suits, sunglasses and stoic expressions now stood by the doors. "Aren't you supposed to make sure people pay!" he said angrily, he needed something, someone to take it out on how could she be with another man? "Yes, sir but Mr.Hatchland is an…. exception." "Oh of coarse he is." Trapper threw open the door and walked out, a million thoughts running through his head.

Frank moved to follow but one of the men cracked his knuckles and said, "pay up." "I didn't order anything" he again moved to the door but the other man blocked his path

"or we'll break your bank." Frank laughed nervously "Trap!" he called out but Trapper didn't here him, he was in Frank's car very much preoccupied with thoughts of Louise to realize how long it was taking him.

"Sorry again about not being there." " Don't worry about it." _Wow he really is taking things stride, back in Korea…_ Frank went over and turned the dial on the TV the got recently and in doing that snapped Trapper out of his thoughts. Just as the newscaster was about to say something the phone rang and Trapper answered. While Trapper found out what was going on via phone Frank saw on the news. Their had been an accident out on the lake, Frank Hatchland was dead Louise McIntyre was hospitalized in critical condition.

--

Authors note: Sorry for the wait, thanks again to katemcintyre and heavenlykitten for the reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Trapper took another sip of his beer and looked at the floor. Frank still hadn't heard from his wife; the kids were staying with them now; a man died and his wife was in a coma. He stayed as long as he could but even though he worked there; he was off the clock and thus a visitor. He got up and hurled his bottle at a wall and after he did the kids started crying.

He started to move to the door but Frank stopped him "this isn't your fault you know!" "Oh yeah and why isn't if I hadn't fooled around in Korea this would have never happened" Trapper shouted. " I just needed to escape that place while I was there and now that I'm gone the war continues to haunt me and my family!" Trapper again shouted as he pushed Frank aside and threw open the door.

Trapper found himself sitting on a park bench staring into the distance _I shouldn't have done that Frank's only been nice to me. My worst enemy in Korea is my best friend in the states._ He sighed and stared further into the darkness when a shadowy figure sat down next to him. Trapper would have been surprised had he been less occupied with his thoughts. " This is not your fault you are just making things worse for yourself war has driven people to do far worse." He thought he heard that voice before… "Marge?" he asked. A shadowed head nodded " Marge I want to apologize and-" she cut him off.

" It's ok; I've learned to put aside my feelings for you we never should have done what we did in Korea but at the same time people have to understand what it's like over there." " When someone is in a situation like that it drives them to do things she continued " and you shouldn't be blaming yourself for what happened to your wife!" He sobbed silently against her shoulder.

--

Authors note: sorry for the wait and this update is so short. But next chapter more will be reveled thanks again to Katemcintyre and Heavenlykitten for the reviews. Unfortunately the next update won't be until Friday.


	8. Chapter 8

_Where… am I?_ Louise McIntyre asked herself; she looked at the gray walls then spotted a face a familiar face. _Marge Cutler_ she thought with disgust before she could say anything Marge spoke: " I'm glad to see your ok I'll go inform the doctor." Louise heard her heel clapping on the floor but stooped her before she could leave " wait!" she called out, Marge turned.

"What's going on, where's Rick where's John and the kids..?" she asked." The kids and Frank are at his place, Trapper is around and Rick… well you just rest up." She walked out of the room. _Ugh what is going on her? I only wanted to make Trapper jealous then that boat came and I blacked out._ She clutched her head it felt horrible.

Then Trapper walked in "feeling better?" he asked. "Y-Yes." He voice cracked what could she say to him? His eyes met hers only for a moment then he looked down at his clipboard, wrote something down and walked out.

" I just don't know if I'm ready to really face her yet." "Well you've got to sometime" Frank commented they were playing 5-card draw in the kitchen and Frank was loosing badly. Trapper reached over to replace the two cards he had discarded when there was a knock on the door and Trapper spilled his beer. While Trapper went to get a towel to wipe up his mess Frank answered the door.

The man brushed past Frank and spotted Trapper "you must be John Francis X-" "yes I'm Trapper" he replied tossing his towel onto the table."Hey I know you" Frank stated. " Yes I'm Flag, the man said he kept putting his hands on his hips and looking into the distance whoever this Flag guy is he sure thinks he's cool Trapper thought.

" I used to be in the CIA over in Korea but I got demoted and am now doing local cases here in Boston. "The reason your wife is in the hospital is because some guy who was obsessed with Marge Cutler was after you and when he saw you wife on the like he rammed his boat it Rick's boat killing himself and Rick and hospitalizing your wife."

Trapper plopped down on a chair at hearing this now two men were dead because of him. "Now I must go for I am the wind, close your eyes." Trapper just sat and stared into the distance shocked over the news, Frank however did and as Flag ran for the door he tripped and Frank had to stifle a giggle at the thud despite the bad news they received then Flag got up and he was gone.

Over the weeks Louise got out of the hospital and they talked and the McIntyre family became whole again. Frank however wasn't so lucky, his wife never wrote him back. Trapper said one day "I'm sorry your wife never wrote you back." Frank replied, " At least we know what it's like to really love a woman."

--

Authors note: sorry I said I would update this on Friday a while ago but I did not. Well thank you for reading it I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks once again to katemcintyre and heavenlykitten for their reviews.


End file.
